Different points of view
by Scout Girl
Summary: What do all the different people the Doctor has met think of him. First chapter has not been BETAed but the rest will. T for the safe side. Please R&R I would love to know what you think of it. Some one tell me which charater next.
1. The Doctor

Disclaimer: Doctor Who is not mine, I can only dream

Spoilers: Maybe probably from both series (1 and 2)

* * *

Different points of View

_He couldn't sleep, he didn't need to sleep anyway but he needed something to do. The TARDIS had forbidden him from repairing anything so he had walked up and down the corridors. The TARDIS was still not happy with what he was doing so she put his room near to where he was pacing. He sighed and walked in. He sat down at the desk and pulled the black leather book towards him and reached out for an ink pen. He put pen to paper and began to write . . . _

I think that the TARDIS is trying to get me to do something she hasn't let me do anything apart from trying to herd me in here. What does she want me to do? Sleep? I don't need to sleep and I don't need her giving me telepathic messages that she wants me to write about me. She's still doing it and getting louder as well. Oh if it will shut her up. I am the Doctor. Fine I'll write properly. I'm a Time Lord, from Gallifrey. That's gone it's all gone all because of the daleks. The TARDIS is annoying me now if she would just stop going on. Right I can be described as zany, manic, grim and gloomy. I can joke and laugh but then I go all tight which isn't my fault just the past the stupid stupid time war. Big ears almost everyone that I meet says that I have big ears or a big nose. Well not all quite like Nancy I could call that rude but then I could do the same. Leather I always wear leather it's tough like I am. Black I wear black a lot well in a way I am in mourning for Gallifrey I never even liked the place but that is that. Strange, yes I can be described as strange, even in Gallifrey I was strange. Well I suppose I did take this TARDIS and I never wanted to be there. Susan and I . . . Susan, I try to forget by past. Well this is me, zany, manic, grim, gloomy and strange.

_The man sat up and put the lid on the pen. Closed the book and stood up. He had reached the door when he stopped looked around. Gave the ghost of a smile and walked back he took the lid off the pen opened the book and added. . . _

No that's not me I don't think I can be described no, I describe myself as The Doctor.

* * *

P.s I need a Beta, will anyone do it for me? I will be very grateful

Scout Girl


	2. Rose

Disclaimer: Doctor Who is not mine, I can only dream

Spoilers: Maybe probably from both series (1 and 2)

Different points of View

_She sat in the control room of the TARDIS with her legs perched on the top of the console, thinking about what she was doing floating about the universe in a big blue box- A Police Box, to be exact. That was blue.  
_  
_The TARDIS gave a rumble at that, so the woman sat up and patted the console in a kind manner before reaching forward and stretching, then leaning back with a sigh. She got out a pen from her back pocket and delved under the chair for the pink, fluffy notebook that she had stored in the 'secret' pocket of her jacket, which seemed to be strewn over the chair, even though she could have sworn she'd left it by the door._

Impressed, she nodded gratefully at the Time Rotor: if the TARDIS had a mouth, she would have smiled. The young ladysat back with her feet on the chair and began to write . . .

TARDIS day whatever number...it's not like the TARDIS actually has a clock. The whole TARDIS doesn't contain one clock apart from my watch, and that's a bit... out of time. Apart from the Doctor, I don't think there's a clock in this place. Not a tick-tocking one that I know of, anyway. But the Doctor...well. He's a clock unto himself.

Being a Time Lord and all, he gives me the impression that he knows everything. I suppose he does. I don't know much about him apart from the fact that he is the last Time Lord in existence and that was because of a war with the Daleks. Now, the Daleks are weird: They just are they have nothing going for them. Except hate. From what I saw, anyway. The one I met went mad because I turned it part human. But that isn't what I'm writing about at all. For some reason I'm writing about clocks, but then got on to the Doctor.

The Doctor. He's my best friend, I should say. We get on so well and we argue like a married couple. Even my own FATHER thought we were an item. Not that he was my Father in a going-to-the-beach-and-feeding-the-ducks sense...He still was my father, but I hardly knew him. He died for me, but as usual the Doctor was there to comfort me. He even returned from being eaten by a dinosaur type thingy- he called it a Reaper- to be with me. That is some connection.

When we first met he saved my life and blew up my job. I think that's how he communicates, but then again he does save my life like every week. First he saved me from the Autons, then the Gelth, then those spiders, the Slitheen and then that dalek (in a round-about way). He's so nice, though not in a lovey-dovey way- sort of just...nice... and in a way I love him. Not icky and stuff like that, just... nice.

He does have a warped sense of humour and can get cross, doesn't like my mother- but then that's just the Doctor.

Well, it is. I would describe him to you, how he looks and that, but who am I actually writing this for? Myself? And why? Where was I? Ah. I would describe him for you...but I can't. 

_Hearing a noise, she stuck the pen behind her ear and put the book back into the 'secret' pocket. Just at that moment, a man wearing a black leather jacket strode into the Console Room, giving his companion a manic grin before walking around the console and bending under it, sonic screwdriver at hand._

When his companion was sure he was absorbed she reached under the chair, got the pen out from behind her ear and added a footnote. . . 

No. I can describe him! That's the thing.  
I can describe him in just one word. Well, no. Two words, just to. The Doctor is . . . The Doctor.

Scout Girl

BETAed by the 'fantastic' Let'sDoTheTimeWarpAgain


	3. Jackie

Disclaimer: Doctor Who is not mine, I can only dream

Spoilers: Maybe probably from both series (1 and 2)

* * *

Different points of View

_The woman sat down, gazing at the picture in front of her dreamily. The girl in the picture was smiling and the woman wondered if she was doing that now, wherever she was, whenever she was. Picking up the cold cup of coffee and realising that it would be no use all to drink now, what with it being freezing cold; she carried it with her nevertheless. _

Her thoughts strayed to her daughter, and where on Earth she could be. When on Earth she could be. If she was on Earth... As that thought crossed her mind she chuckled: More like 'Where not on Earth' was her daughter. Giving a loud yawn and gazing in front of her again, she heaved a small sigh. Well, nothing for it.

Her gaze fell to the chest of drawers. Standing up suddenly and walking over to them, she opened the top one and brought out the diary that her daughter had bought her so many years ago, back when Rose was just ten. Blue with a picture of Winnie the Pooh dancing merrily in the corner, the woman had never written in it.

No better time than the present. She opened it up on a random page- Mid March- and stood up, looking about for a pen. Spotting an old biro on the living room table, she scribbled with it, checking it worked, then nodded.

Sitting down at the table, she heaved a small sigh and began to write...

Here we go Diary. If I can call you that. It's just you and me now. Rose is somewhere, somewhen with that Doctor guy. It's not like I don't trust him, but he comes across to me as bit...how to put this... weird. Rose has told me about him. Definitely dodgy, I'd say. I suppose he did save the entire planet from Slippers... Slipeens or whatever they are so I can hardly judge him and say he's a big pig... or worse... even though that's my instinct.

I think the thing that really gets me is that he can't- won't? - look me in the eye and tell me Rose is safe with him. No, he can't say that Rose is safe at all, even though he has done all this stuff and people see him as a hero, you can see it in their eyes. Especially Rose's. She is infatuated. I can tell that sort of thing.

Trouble is, I can sense this kind of sadness in the Doctor, as he calls himself. It's in his eyes, too, and I don't know what it is, but there is definitely this overriding sadness in his eyes. I think that something terrible happened to him: He never talks about friends or family and when I asked him what would happen is he died or something and Rose was stuck somewhere, I don't think that he heard the second part of what I was saying. His eyes sort of glazed over as though remembering an occasion when this had actually happened and the outlook had not been good.

That made me feel guilty, I don't mind telling you. It didn't last long, mind, so I ignored it. The thought stayed there, though, and it's been nagging at me ever since. I can just imagine the Doctor grieving over Rose if she dies, just from that little look in his eyes, that mask which slipped barely an inch.

In a way, I can't hold anything against him. Something happened in his life that makes him very sad, very vulnerable. I don't know what.

Rose says that he is over nine hundred, so what a life he must have had. And what he must have endured all those years. I don't suppose that a slap in the face helps much, either. I could have- should have- apologised but I think he just wants to be alone, alone with Rose where he can be manic and weird.

They're the only words that I can think of that describe him in some way, but then they say so little. In his eyes you can see a thousand lives, a thousands joys, a thousand sorrows and thousands of pains, but he seems too normal, you forget he's alien, and when you remember he is, it's gone. Only his eyes give anything away, and that's rarely.  
Even though he took my Rose off the face of the Earth for a year, I feel sorry for him. The anger's gone, I suppose. He is just so different. I don't think that he deserves the pain you can see in his eyes. I'm not imagining it: the motherly instinct snuck in to the man, alien that took my daughter away from me.

Poor man. He's just so. . . I just don't know. That's the point.

_Jackie leaned back and rubbed her eyes before reaching forward and picking up her coffee. Taking a sip, having forgotten about the icy coldness, she spat it straight back into the cup. _

She stood up with the cup in hand once more, walked into the kitchen and poured the whole lot down the sink. She put the kettle on to boil for a WARM drink. Maybe a nice cup of tea. She liked a nice cup of tea before bed.

A thought struck her, and she hurried back over to the living room table, scribbling quickly . . .

There is only one way to describe him: The Doctor is The Doctor.

* * *

Scout Girl

BETAed by the fantastic Let'sDoTheTimeWarpAgain

P.S There will not be an update until the 20th at the earliest, sorry but a holiday to Egypt gets in the way a bit. I've got lots of ideas though. I'll right them on paper.


	4. Mickey

Disclaimer: Errr No

Spoilers: Um Yep

BETA: No, I just wanted to get this up.

A/N: SORRY! A HUGE SORRY! SORRY! I REALLY MEAN IT. SORRY. AND AGAIN SORRY FOR THE WAIT! SORRY!

_

* * *

_

Different Points of View

_The man sat down with a sigh and stretched. He'd just been to the pub with a few mates and wasn't drunk. _

_He turned on his computer and ran a hand threw his hair while he was waiting for it to load. Finally it loaded and he typed in his password. _

_The man looked at the picture that was his backdrop; it was of him and a girl. A beautiful girl, a girl called Rose. He shook his head. She wasn't here anymore. He didn't know why he kept the picture as the background. It was a wonderful picture though. It had been taken at a Christmas party by one of his mates and it was of them looking all with one hand the photo Rose was holding his hand and in the other was a glass of something, the man couldn't remember. _

_The man huffed and opened Word. Opened a new document and saved it into his D-05, file. Diary 2005, he had always kept his diary on the computer and his computer skills surpassed everything. He was good. He'd saved the world Like anyone cared. He started to type._

He again, well how else would it me. On my computer? The Prime minister? Rose? What a typical thing to do. Why am I writing her. Why did I mention her? Gone swanning off with The Doctor…I can't do it. I can't sit here and insult her in my e-diary. I think I'll make this a sort entry today. I'll spend some time on the website. The 'who is doctor who' website. That I took over. Well I mean who is he?

Mr Big Time Lord. Mr Big Ears-Nose Lord more like. Who does he think he is?

I can't hate him though, took my girlfriend, ruined my life, had me on a murder charge, calls me Rickey but I can't hate him because he makes Rose happy.

All I ever do is think about Rose. I don't know why. As long as she's happy I'm happy. Yea Right! I'm as miserable as sin, she's swanning off around the universe with he Doctor and I'm on Earth here surrounded with pictures of her on my own hating her and hating him. But the point is I don't hate them either of them. But I do I hate them. Mr Perfect-Time-Big-Eared-Lord lording it over me, he's so good I'm just Mickey the idiot. I can't win. I saved the world but I'm still the idiot. But I don't care. The Doctor's he's so … I can't say what he's like. He fills up the room, he's larger than life. He's an alien. Looks human but alien all the same. Big ears, big nose, leather jacket, big ego, TARDIS, time traveller that's it. But I've looked he brings death. I bet he's killed too, killed loads to get what he wanted, he seems the type. But the thing is he's a time traveller but he always turns up late. He never saves everyone, I mean look at Clive, not doing any harm but researching THE DOCTOR, then would you look at that, who turns up THE DOCTOR, who gets killed CLIVE, who saves the day, THE DOCTOR, but not in time to save Clive is it?

I bet he planned it.

I'm going to use that line, 'But the thing is he's a time traveller but he always turns up late. He never saves everyone' on the website. Or something like it. To show people what a monster he is. He doesn't care.

Didn't think about me did he? Asking Rose to come with him.

'He's not invited' He said.

So I don't care.

He's meant to be a Doctor but he doesn't make people better he kills them!

I wish I could get him down on paper. He's just so …

_The man stood up and the room swam a little in front of him. He sighed and his the save button to his work and muttered to himself._

"_Well, I might be a little drunk"_

_The man took of his t-shirt and lay back on the bed. Within moments he was asleep and he dreamt of Rose and The Doctor. The TARDIS and of their laughter. _

_When he woke it was six in the morning. He tried and failed to go back to sleep so got up and dressed. _

_He got himself a cup of coffee to help his hangover and then turned to his computer. Cross that he had left it on. He sat down intent of finishing what he had written last night. He couldn't remember what it was but he knew he had written something. He skimmed what he had written and started to write._

…I was drunk last night. Like you hadn't guessed anyway. Where was I oh yea the Doctor. I can't describe him, he's just The Doctor.

* * *

Scout Girl

A/N Sorry again!


	5. Jack

Disclaimer: I do have a pet Dalek, my friends tease me mercilessly about it. Poor Sec. He's remote control and makes noises. He's so cool! And I have a TARDIS but Doctor Who? No! Darn!

Spoilers: It's Jack so yes some and also I'll give cyber-cookies to anyone who finds the explicit series two reference, come on it's staring you in the face!

BETA: No, this is still part of the sorry from the last chapter and I was in a hurry to put it up.

A/N: Um please read...

* * *

Different Points of View

"_Right, today we shall begin, Memoirs of a Harkness" The man talking into his wrist 'watch', laughed and the laugh filled up the room that he had on board the TARDIS. _

_The man looked up from his wrist 'watch' into a mirror. He was wearing a towel and his wrist devise. He thought about calling Rose in just for the look on her face but then he decided against it. The Doctor would probably come as well and all though he was quite hot Jack didn't want to just stand there; when the Doctor was there he liked to be doing something… because he did._

_The man's wrist 'watch' bleeped in indignation of being forgotten. He pressed some on the many button and began talking into it._

"Captain Jack Harkness, dam, that wink's not going to come up on this I've only set it to audio. Well anyway, I winked! Look just did it again. Right that's it. I'm going to see if I can set this thing to do visual as well."

_The man fiddled with the buttons on his 'watch' until he was satisfied then he started talking again._

"Right, you can see me now, here I'll point it towards a mirror. Tell you what I'll give you another wink and coming up, here's the smile"

"Right back to what I'm doing this for, I'm Captain Jack Harkness, 51st con-man and Time Traveller, and I travel with the beautiful Rose Tyler, 21st century girl with an excellent bottom and the Doctor. Last Time Lord and great friend."

"Now, I can talk about myself for hours, really I can, I have these amazing stories about when I was an Time Agent, I mean one time, me and Max where on this Rainen ship and these aliens managed to strip us naked and we had to get out in an escape pod naked and once we were out we ran into a space-yacht and we called mauve and the woman let us enter then when she saw we were naked pushed us out again so we had to pilot this escape pod on out own naked and… "

"Yes I know your bleeping at me again, okay, okay. Right where was I? Oh yea Rose and The Doctor. The Doctor. He's a Time Lord and you don't meet them around anymore do you? Well you wouldn't would you Time War and all. I've never asked how he survived and if I want to keep my life I don't think I ever will. He's not happy about it I can tell you. Rose sort of pulls it out of it though and I help to… What is the world coming to I'm being modest, and truthful. It's thanks to the Doctor. Him and Rose they saved me, literally and figuratively. They saved my life by rescuing me from my space ship that was about to explode because I had an unexploded but about to explode WW2 bomb in it, (don't ask) but they also saved my life by making me a better person. I was a con-man before and I had unintentionally turned half of London into gas mask wearing mummy wanters and The Doctor and Rose showed me that that wasn't a life. So I now travel with them and I have a life, with Rose and The Doctor."

"Their a sweet couple, fancy the pants off each other, I could fancy the pants off both of them as it happens but I won't their happy. Even if they won't get together. I feel like playing match-maker sometimes I really do. He holds her hand and she hugs him every time they get back together but they don't do anything about it. Idiots! Well I know I'm being harsh. I think it's the Time War holding The Doctor back, I don't know that much about it but I know it was bad with a capital B and I also know that The Doctor isn't sharing. I'm sure Rose doesn't know that much about it, I'll ask her next time I see her Which could be months away, this ship is huge. Bigger on the inside! But like I was saying I think The Doctor's scared. Scared of losing her. Like he lost the Time Lords. Scrap that I'm scared of losing them. They're my life line to the world. Don't know what I'd do if I didn't have them."

"The Doctor's odd though, sometimes he's darker than Krop Tor, (heard that there's a black hole near there now, came about 300 years after I visited) but at other times he's as light as the atmosphere on Quinnis. Speaking of Quinnis there was always a recording sighting of a Doctor on Quinnis with a young girl, I'll have to ask him about it. The Doctor's granddaughter I think the records said the girl was. Maybe I won't then. But The Doctor's he's so alive, I think that's the word for it amazingly alive. When he smiles he just beams out energy that makes me want to be him just for those moments but the at other times when death or the Time Lords are mentioned he goes quiet and withdraws into himself. I feel so sorry for him, I've only lost 2 years of my memory. But he…"

_A voice rang threw the TARDIS._

"_Captain, consol room now, need your help with the TARDIS, oh and get some clothes on!"_

"_How did he know" The man in his towel asked himself as he put his shirt on. He pressed a button on his 'watch' _

"Got to go, The Doctor's calling, the Doctor who is just The Doctor"

* * *

Scout Girl 

A/N: I'm quite proud of my Captain Jack


End file.
